1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for automatically coupling an implement to the front or rear of a self-propelled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitching devices for coupling implements to a tractor or other vehicle have been proposed in which the coupling operation is performed in two stages. In the first stage a bottom supporting bar of the implement is secured to the tractor, and in the second stage an upper supporting bar of the implement is secured to the tractor. The power-take-off of the tractor is then coupled to the implement by hand.
An object of the invention is to provide a device in which manual intervention is avoided during the coupling and uncoupling operations.